


Just like Candy

by DrawingWithGreen13



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alcohol, Other, Romantic or platonic, SPACE IS COOL AND MICHAEL IS A BIG NERD, Smoking, expensive headphones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrawingWithGreen13/pseuds/DrawingWithGreen13
Summary: Parties? Nah, Michael would prefer to stay home and get high. But how could he deny a personal invite? He had to go. It was a good thing he went, too, because he got to have some quality, smoke-scented alone time with Rich.





	Just like Candy

**Author's Note:**

> See I told you lol. So I also ship expensive headphones, but whether this is romantic or platonic is up to you.
> 
> I like writing conversations lol

8PM. A time Michael usually spent playing video games or cleaning with his moms or doing anything that could make him waste time in the most comfortable way possible. He couldn't do that when he was visiting his friends for another of Jake's parties, however.  
  
Jake lost his house to a fire, so this time, he rented a full on dance hall for a small party of only around thirty kids. It made the room nice and big, or terrifying and big, or boring. The best part about it was that there was a staircase that led to a balcony, which scored the best view of the night sky you could imagine. It was cool, too.  
  
Michael was surprised to find that he was invited, considering the most social he'd ever been without Jeremy was bumbling and stuttering at the cash register, asking for a strawberry slushie at 7eleven. He almost decided to not go, out of fear of interaction, but Jeremy was going, and it would have been rude to decline for the simple reason of 'I hate talking to people', so he went. He wore a gold earring instead of a silver one to appear more fancy.  
  
That's where he eventually found himself. At the party. In a huge, towering room. With 29 other students, half of which were already drunk. At least he had plenty of material to work with for drunk-girl jokes with Jeremy.  
  
"Michael!"  
  
Speaking of.  
  
Michael smiled at the sight of Jeremy and greeted back, eventually going into a conversation about how Jake really didn't need to go as extra as he did for renting a place for the party and how he was already nervous. Jeremy eased him into the party a little by talking about how Chloe already seemed wasted before she even stepped into the building, and how one kid was wearing someone's underwear on his head, probably his own, and how Rich was on the balcony only minutes into-  
  
"Rich?" Michael asked, immediately curious.  
  
"Yeah," replied Jeremy. He took a sip of beer. "Said he wanted to, uh...clear his mind, I think. I can't remember. How much have I drunk, already?"  
  
Jeremy failed to notice that Michael was already on his way up the stairs and out onto the balcony. Indeed, there stood Rich, his figure leaning over the balcony railing as he looked into the sky. Michael looked, too, and felt his eyes go wide from the stars and the planets and the general awesomeness that was space.  
  
A familiar, yet unsuspected smell drifted across his nose.  
  
"Never took you as one to smoke," he said, casually, leaning himself onto the railing.  
  
Rich chocked on a puff of smoke he was about to blow out, which both startled and humored Michael. "Jesus, dude. You scared the shit out of me."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Rich waved his hand, nonchalantly. "Eh. Why're you here?"  
  
Michael opened his mouth, then closed it and scratched his nose, looking away. 'I heard you were here' would be a weird reason, even if it  _was_  the truth. Michael liked Rich, just in a way he didn't know about. Was it platonic? Romantic? It was some sort of attraction, anyway.  
  
"I got tired of the party."  
  
Rich nodded in understanding. "Fair enough." He took another drag of his cigarette. "I don't know why I feel so comfortable here, considering what happened last time."  
  
Michael gently breathed through his teeth, as if the memory was re-running through his head image for image. That night was one big 'yikes' moment for the entire crew now, especially Rich. Though he was his usual hardcore, tough-guy self, it was clear that he never got over it, especially the guilt.  
  
"It's weird that I'm doing this, huh?" He said, suddenly, eyeing the cigarette. "It's weird that fire doesn't bother me. Am I weird?"  
  
"You said 'weird' three times," answered Michael, smiling, causing Rich to smile. "And...yes, you're weird. But so am I."  
  
"That's comforting."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Rich nodded. Michael hummed in agreement.  
  
The stars in the sky were really bright, and their glow reflected in both of their eyes. It was almost blinding. Isn't it weird that the sun is the only star that can blind you? All of the others just look pretty. Michael scratched his chin.  
  
"So, uh...you smoke."  
  
"That I do," answered Rich. "Been doing it for a while now. Helps me calm down. It's kinda like candy."  
  
Michael gave him a skeptical look. "Pretty sure candy doesn't taste like death and hatred."  
  
"It does to me," Rich took another puff and blew. Michael rolled his eyes and looked at the sky once again. He counted twenty seven stars and spotted two planets. Rich was watching him, humoured and mesmerised by how focused he was.  
  
"You're a nerd," he said, grinning.  
  
"I know. You're a hard-ass, sometimes."  
  
"What does that even mean?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
They laughed and looked at the sky again. Sounds from inside managed to find their way to the balcony, and served as a nice background. Kids laughing, drunk girls singing and things getting broken. Michael was glad that Rich was up there, and that he decided to go to the party in the end.  
  
...forty two, forty three, forty four...


End file.
